Card Games
by Kowashite No Tsubasa
Summary: A Simple Card Game .... O_o; i really have NO idea how to summarize stuff... T-T...SUMIMASEN~!!! i am NOT WORTHY OF SUMMARIZING~!! *Apologizes like Ritsu*


This is based on something that happened when I went to my Animation club's chalet… we really did play this game and used fruits basket characters…XD I got to be Ritsu~!! Anyhoos…please read and review…most importantly…ENJOY~!  
  
Disclaimer: all characters belong to Natsuki Takaya sensei. Do not sue… have no money naaaa..X_X; But the idea and all belongs to me… sore de..yoroshiku~!  
  
  
  
  
  
1 Card Games  
  
  
  
"Saa.. the rules for this game are simple. I'll give out cards individually, and when the same card appears, either person calls out the name of the other person with the identical Card." Momiji explained happily, his small hands shuffling the large deck of cards. Across from the table Kyo grumbled about the rabbits stupid ideas, as Tohru smiled happily at Kyou, as she was seated on Momiji's right, Shigure on her right, followed by Hiro, Kisa, Hatori, Hatsuharu, Yuki, Ritsu, Kagura, Kyou, and finally Ayame. "Everyone clear? So…let's start~!" Momiji piped happily as he placed a card on the table space in front of him.  
  
"Ara... ace of hearts." Murmured Ayame, who then lidded his eyes seductively as if remembering some sweet memory, "oh, Gure- chan~! Remember that night…oh yes... that night~!" he raised his arm outwards and towards Shigure's direction, as the latter smiled and replied " yes~! I remember Aya…. That was a wonderful night for the both of us…" Hatori sighed, deadpanning " wonderful? I beat you two at poker." The snake and the dog facefaulted, sweatdropped and kept silent with shigure whining softly, "hidoi wa Ha-chan"  
  
The company sweatdropped as Momiji continued, placing a card on ayame's space. The queen of spades. Kagura; the three of clubs. Ritsu, who was apologizing to yuki about his presence next to Ayame's little brother, got a queen of hearts. "ara~! Ritsu~!" Ayame called out. As the monkey looked up suddenly to Ayame, then down to Ayame's card, then down to his own. "… …" a pause as everyone looked towards the pair, as Momiji moved Ritsu's card and placed it ontop of ayame's. "…GOMEN NASAI!!! GOMEN NASAI!!! I AM NOT WORTHY TO PLAY THIS GAME~!! PLEASE APOLOGIZE TO THE CREATORS OF THIS GAME FOR ME~!! I WILL NOT TOUCH ANOTHER CARD~!!! I HAVE LOST~!! I AM SORRY FOR LOSING~!!!" Ritsu wailed as he bowed continuously tears pouring from his eyes. Yuki sighed, and then gently tapped the sensitive spot near ritsu's lower back. "GOM-ah…" the monkey flopped onto the table in silent defeat; as ayame cheered for his first win.  
  
Half an hour later, yuki was in the lead with half the deck of cards in his possession. "K'so nezumi.." grumbled kyo as he glowered about just losing his few cards to the crafty rat. Yuki simply ignored the cat as Momiji moved along with the cards, Tohru losing her pile to Hatori-san, Hatsuharu losing his to… Hiro. For the… fourth time. A shadow cast over his face as his personality switched sides. " oie you sheep. Stop winning my cards damn you little kid…" he growled lowly as Tohru paled at the tone. "a-anou… kuroi haru san?.." she ventured cautiously. " What do you want." Hatsuharu answered rudely. Yuki and Kyou twitched as Yuki suddenly extended his left hand throwing his fist upwards, serving the Ox a brutal upper cut. " shitsuree na haru." Yuki replied curtly as the ox lay on the floor, knocked out. Momiji smiled sunnily, I would take that haru-chan is out of the game for now?" As he returned to giving out the cards slowly. Hatori swept Ayame's cards from him. Earning a "mou tori-chan hidoi~!" from the latter. Tohru won the half deck from a smiling yuki. Kyou lost everything to the little tiger, with Hiro's approval. Until Hiro himself lost everything to the Cat. "kono Baka neko…" Hiro rasped, as Kisa smiled slightly and tried to calm him down.  
  
'Why do I have the feeling this game is gonna end up in…well… a lot of violence?' Hatori thought to himself as he once again swept Ayame's small winnings for himself. He looked calmly to the remainder of the participants. Tohru and Momiji both had no more cards though they were still smiling happily, Hatsuharu was still K.O-ed, Ayame was happily reminiscing with Shigure, Kisa was trying to calm the sore sheep Hiro down from his big loss, Ritsu was trying to come to terms with his losing and the whole concept of the game,Yuki and Kyo were well… Yuki and Kyo. Hatori sighed. ' Why me.' He then placed his large deck on the table, "I win." All nine (Haru's still knocked out remember?) turned and looked to him, then his deck, returning their gazes to their decks if they had any left then back to staring blankly at him. "erm… dinner?" Hatori suggested as they blinked then nodded. Tohru got to her feet and stepped lightly into the kitchen chattering happily with Momiji and Kisa who followed after her. Hatori sighed and looked on as the rest of them returned to the bickering they were occupied with before. He packed the deck together, separating they two different decks slowly as he thought to himself. 'Is this what they call home?'  
  
  
  
Owari  
  
  
  
XD wheeee…I really had fun playing this game. Even though we had the FULL jyuniishi including the rooster and all…I couldn't put them in obviously..^_^ so…had to correct it here and there…. Till the next story… matta ne~!  
  
-Sena 


End file.
